Boss Strategies/ Guides
[[Ratingar]] Goal: The main goal of this boss fight is to level up and get yourself a; [[Long Sword|longsword]] , [[Iron Helmet|Iron helmet]] and a [[Wooden Shield|wooden shield]] . Strategies: This boss is fairly simple, grab 1-3 of your trustable friends (or find some!) and gear up. If you are soloing the basic [[Kiting]] method can be used on this boss. Suggestions: ~ It may be wise to kill the [[Rouge]]s first if you are soloing or your team lacks defence. Recommended Gear (Best to worst): Main hand: [[Long Sword|Long sword]]* /[[Short Sword|Short sword]]* /[[Dagger]] Off hand: [[Wooden Shield]]*/[[Short Sword|Short sword]]* /[[Dagger]]/[[Hatchet]] Head: [[Iron Helmet|Iron Helm]]*/[[Leather Cap]] Feet: [[Leather Boot]]s/[[Leather Shoe]]s *Items marked with an asterisk drop from the boss and are not expected to be had during your early runs [[Master Alchemist]] Goal: The main goal of this boss fight is to get the [[Alchemist's Belt|Alchemists belt]], [[Alchemist's Bag|Alchemists bag]] and the [[Mace]]. Additionally Master alchemist has a large variety of potions you should stockpile for later use. Strategies: The main strategy for the master alchemist is to approach his room very slowly, and attempt to lure the [[orc|orcs]] and regular [[Alchemist|alchemists]] away from him and into the hallway to kill one at a time. Once they have been dealt with it is best to rush the Master alchemist and kill him as fast as possible, so he will use fewer of his potions and thus granting better loot. Suggestions: ~A [[Drinking Skill|Drinking skill]] of 5 for [[Potion of Life|Potions of life]] and [[Orc Skin Potion|Orc skin potions]] will be very helpful. ~ A [[Life Skill|Life skill]] of 15. Recommended gear (Best to worst): Main Hand: [[Mace]]*/[[Long Sword|Longsword]]/[[Short Sword|Shortsword]] Off Hand: [[Shield of the Bee|Blue bee shield]]/[[Wooden Shield|Wooden shield]] Waist: [[Alchemist's Belt|Alchemists belt]]*/[[Large Sash|Large sash]]/[[Sash]] Head: [[Iron Helmet|Iron Helm]] Feet: [[Leather Boot|Leather boots]] * Items marked with an asterisk drop from the boss and are not expected to be had during your early runs [[ourik|King Ourik]] Goal: The main goal of this boss fight is to get the [[Spiked Shield|Spiked shield]], [[Large Axe|Large axe]], and [[Iron Boot|Iron boots]]. Additionally, Ourik has a chest you can loot after you kill him that drops up to 100 gold and various potions- as well as any of the [[Ring of Defense|five rings of defense]]. Strategies: Ourik is a more challenging boss, as when he spawns with the [[Large axe]] or the [[Spiked shield]] he will deal large amounts of damage to lower leveled players quite fast. The strategies that can be used on ourik when soloing consist of using the [[Tree Trick|Tree method]] (On the red chair in the room) or the [[Kiting|Kiting method]] although these become unviable when 2 or more players are in the room. A group size of 2-4 is recommended. Suggestions: ~A [[Drinking Skill|Drinking skill]] of 5 for [[Potion of Life|Potions of life]] and [[Orc Skin Potion|Orc skin potions]] will be very helpful. ~ A [[Life Skill|Life skill]] of ''at least 15 to'' 20 is recommended. Recommended gear (Best to worst): Main Hand: [[Large Axe]]*/[[Mace]]/[[Long Sword|Longsword]]/[[Short Sword|Shortsword]] Off Hand: [[Spiked Shield]]*/[[Shield of the Bee|Blue bee shield]]/[[Wooden Shield|Wooden shield]] Waist: [[Alchemist's Belt|Alchemists belt]]/[[Large Sash|Large sash]]/[[Sash]] Head: [[Iron Helmet|Iron Helm]] Feet: [[Iron Boot|Iron boots]]*/[[Leather Boot|Leather boots]] * Items marked with an asterisk drop from the boss and are not expected to be had during your early runs ~This page is a WIP. Please feel free to add your own ideas try to follow the format that has already been started~